When We Where Young
by fmjl11
Summary: Santana thinks she's been in love with Sam since she was 7 years old.


**AN: So here's another Samtana fic. All mistakes are mine. Please review! I love you all!**

_When We Where Young_

The first time she sees Sam Evans she's 7 years old. They are both at some stupid summer camp for two weeks. He talks to her for the first time after they've been at camp for 2 days, it was to ask her if he could borrow a pencil, and no her heart did _not _jump out of her chest. A few days later Sam pulls her behind a tree and kisses her when no one else is looking, he grins at her before joining the rest of the group and she follows shortly after. On the last day of camp she's the first one to get picked up, he nods at her from across the parking lot and she figures that's the last time she'll ever see him. When her parents ask her if she had fun she mumbles an "I guess." And that's that. She thinks about him for the rest of the summer.

It's the middle of sophomore year; Santana is head cheerleader, one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school. She hears the news about some new kid, Samuel and she doesn't think anything of it but decides to check it out, maybe he'll turn out to be hot. She doesn't find him until she is seated in Spanish class talking to Brittany about rainbows or something; she practically chokes when Mr. Shue introduces the new kid as Sam Evans. He looks up and his eyes linger on her for a few more seconds than they do on anyone else almost like he's trying to figure out who she is. In true Mr. Shue fashion, he makes them go around in a circle and tell him their names. She's second to last and when she says her name she knows he gets it because he looks up at her again, a light in his eyes that wasn't their a few seconds ago.

Mr. Shue instructed him to take the empty seat next to her and he does so without protest. As soon as he sits down he is bombarded with questions about where he had moved from and why he had moved here, he answered them all and she just wondered how many times you could be asked the same questions without wanting to punch someone. When the bell rings she picks up her stuff and walks to her locker, a few seconds later she hears a throat clear and she turns to see Sam leaning on the locker next to her.

"Long time no see." He grins

"Like 10 years." She replied, and he nodded. "What class do you have now?"

"Um, Chemistry I think." He replied, looking at the schedule he held in his hand.

"Your in luck, me to." She said, "Let's go Evans, Mr. Voss will kill us if we're late."

"Lead the way beautiful." He said as he threw an arm over her shoulder and followed her to class.

As they walk through the hall they both laugh at the whispers they hear, all of them something along the lines of, "The new kids got balls, already hitting on Santana." She just rolls her eyes and keeps walking. They sit next to each other in Chemistry as well and since there was a sub that day they spent the whole hour catching up. He asked her about her cheerleading and what their was to do around this town she asks him about his old school and he tells her he was the quarter back. She asks if he plans on trying out for the team and he laughs and nods like it's obvious. She invites him to her house for the party she's having that night and writes her address on a piece of paper as they part ways.

He shows up at her house around 11, she's already trashed and he has a 6-pack of beer in his hand. She hugs him and then introduces him to some of the other people before taking him to the kitchen to put his beer down. "You came!" she said excitedly.

"Of course I did." He smiled, "From what I heard around today not everyone gets invited to a Santana Lopez party.

"You heard right." She replied, "So crack open one of those beers and have some fun." She leaves the kitchen then and he stares after her as she goes.

He grabs her hand and asks her to dance 20 minutes later, she can smell the beer on his breath but she knows that he isn't totally gone so she says sure. He puts his hands low on her hips and pulls her into him; she puts her hands over his as they move to the sound of the music, his thumbs tracing small circles on her skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"I was fuckin' obsessed with you that summer." He says into her ear after a few minutes. "I begged my mom to call the camp and get your address or something."

She grins but doesn't say anything, "You where my first kiss did you know that?" he continued, "The best one to."

A slower song came on and he turned her around to face him putting his arms more fully around her as she wrapped hers around his neck. "Mine to." She admitted.

"I think…" he said, slowly as if he was still trying to get his words together, "I think you where my first love." He said, his eyes locked on hers, she could tell he meant it. She kissed him, and he returned it whole-heartedly. He pulled away after a few seconds, "I can't do this right now, we're both drunk and I've been waiting fucking 10 years to do this. I'm not ruining this."

She nods in understanding and tells him she's going to go get another drink. I guess she'll just have to wait a little while longer.

He comes up to her locker at the beginning of the day Monday. He doesn't say anything just taps her on the shoulder and lays one on her when she turns around. He tells her that she's his girl and she doesn't argue, she's pretty sure she's been his since she was 7 years old.


End file.
